


【耀菊】满船清梦压星河

by StreamerRiver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreamerRiver/pseuds/StreamerRiver
Summary: 古代背景，国设，船震。
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 25





	【耀菊】满船清梦压星河

**Author's Note:**

> 本田主动起来太要命了，awsl

本田菊有一阵儿没来过了。  
毕竟不是寻常人，你是很难在他们身上发现时光留下的痕迹的。王耀再次瞅见本田菊时，一下子便觉察出了他逐渐长起来的身高，细看五官时倒是看不出半分变化。这些年虽然没怎么见面，但是书信一直是通的，看见彼此仍不觉得陌生，恍惚间，还以为上次相见就是昨日。  
王耀在码头接到的他，不知道是不是因为本田菊走了好几天的水路，王耀总觉得他发梢眉眼有些潮湿，当着不少人的面又不敢去摸，只得一直把视线放在他身上。  
“歇一歇吧，过两天再动身。”王耀晓得他来一趟不易，水路上又是险象环生，从本田菊的眉眼下就能看出他支撑着精神的勉强，“毕竟从这到京城还得走六七天。”  
本田菊自然而然应了下来。他知道王耀更爱在江南玩，不为别的，就因为相比在京城少了许多条条框框。至于自己么——本田菊微微抬起眼，王耀正走在他前面几步远的地方——本田菊自己也是如此，至少不会有那么多人注视着他们，就如同刚刚，王耀吩咐了人将跟来的使团商团带走招待，唯独留下了自己。  
“走。”王耀似乎有点急，甚至来不及跟本田菊解释什么。他用眼神示意本田菊跟着自己，尽管步伐领先了几步，可眼角余光又似乎舍不得身后的人，时不时向后瞥一眼。他注意到本田菊的神色里并没有惊奇，反倒隐着几分了然。  
他脚步顿了顿，身后那少年唇角微微勾起的弧度，似乎像极了曾经的自己。  
趁着这片刻本田菊赶了上来，将他们二人的位置变为并肩而行。王耀总算开了口：“给你备了酒菜，怕放久了不好吃。”  
看他这急迫的样子，多半是他自己做的。本田菊抿唇笑了笑，但是并不打算去询问确认。反正王耀口中的盛宴自己还没有见到，等尝到嘴里了再评价不迟。他这样想着，等着王耀把自己带到哪里的酒肆，或者是哪处王耀自己置办的宅子。不成想，最后停下来时，眼前是一片浩浩漫漫的湖面，背后的林子里似乎也没什么人，对岸倒是隐隐约约能看到炊烟，但是是离自己很远了。见到岸边那一叶乌篷船，本田菊才明白过来。  
“……我还真是摸不透您。”刚刚被踏上不久的船身摇晃的有些厉害，本田菊抱着膝盖坐下才稍稍稳了些，“我这才从船上下来，您又把我拉到水上来。”  
彼时王耀正弯腰从船头的小柜子里端菜出来，把碟子在两人之间的小几上放稳了，才舒起腰来：“那你大可放心，这水波不兴的，和海上不同，晕不到你的。”  
本田菊听他说话似乎文绉绉的，便明白是有典的。他轻轻揭起面前酒壶的盖子，嗅到的气味对他来说是有些辛辣了，好在王耀做的菜还是照顾了他的口味，以爽口的小菜为主。长途奔波的饥饿后他在等着动筷，但王耀似乎不紧不慢，在船头撑了一篙，小船便离了岸边向湖心滑去。本田菊微微弯腰压低视线，想绕过船篷的遮挡看一眼王耀，却被水面上波光粼粼的夕阳晃了眼睛，只能看见王耀模模糊糊的侧影。  
辗转了一天几乎忘掉了时间，原来已经黄昏了。王耀回到船舱时，瞅见本田菊已经把酒斟好了，酒杯里的液面随着船的轻晃而摇动，“……怎么这么急着喝。”  
“先吃菜。”他提醒，一如既往的细致入微，“不然太容易醉。”  
“既然怕醉，你还特意备了酒。”本田菊倒是从善如流放下地酒杯，嘴上却偏偏要加上这一句。  
王耀眼睛一眯：“这么久没有见，怎么你学得这么牙尖嘴利。”  
“您都说是‘学’了，自然是跟您学的了。”本田菊笑意盈盈地动筷，那种自然与刻意拿捏的正好的语气，令王耀发觉，自己似乎不知何时拿他没办法了。  
两人吃了一轮菜，本田菊总算忍不住端起酒杯，又换上了那种恰到好处的笑意：“如今吃了好几筷子了，可以么？”  
他的急切令王耀心底有些好笑，但是王耀自然不会多说什么，这样难得的见面，他选择由着本田菊的某些小性子。  
仰头喝下杯中酒液的时候，他余光瞥见了船舱外的景象，不知何时天空已经黑尽了，湖面上已经倒映进了漫天星河。他再把目光调转回来时，发现本田菊因喝得太急呛出的泪，那一点水光挂在他眼角，像极了水上映着随波晃动的星辰。  
他笑着轻抚摸上本田菊的后背：“我藏的酒都烈一些，知道你喝不惯的，可我实在找不出来更清甜的了。”  
本田菊咳嗽了几声便缓过了气来，接道：“那我走之前教你怎么酿清酒，等我下次来，肯定便酿好了。”  
王耀一叠声地应了，本田菊又补了一句，“耀君是兄长，下次肯定不能再拿这个理由搪塞人。”  
这话说的，王耀甚至怀疑他这几口便喝醉了。却见本田菊突然凝神盯着船外，乍看之下还真的和喝醉的人放空的双眼相似，但很显然本田菊也是在看外面的星河。他注意到视野里的青山明月，原来船不知何时已经漂出去了很远，他们刚刚专注于言语，甚至没有注意到船身在水波中的轻摇。  
……那句话怎么说的来着？  
举酒属客，诵明月之诗，歌窈窕之章。  
王耀的思绪渐渐飘远的时候，本田菊又一仰头，一口气把杯中剩下的酒喝尽。这对他来讲极为反常了，无论是茶还是酒，他向来是小口啜饮，更何况喉中酒液的味道对他来说过于浓烈了。船内的烛火灯光和船外映来的星月之辉，两种光一冷一暖的颜色交织之下，本田菊隐约能看见王耀看着自己惊愕的眼神。是不是此刻的自己面上已经挂上了红晕，俨然一副喝醉了的样子呢？  
“耀君是想看星星么？”他轻声开口，听见王耀应了声是，便往外不动声色地挪了挪，王耀随之也向外挪了几步，去束起船篷下原本半遮着月色的帘子。这样一来，盛放着酒菜的小几不再成为他们之间的阻碍，但两人同时向一侧挪去，重量的不平衡让船猛烈地晃动了一下 。本田菊“下意识”抓住王耀的手腕，哪怕船舱的晃动已经逐渐平息下来了，也依旧没有松开。  
他终究有些等不及了，不想再一步步循序渐进下去，索性带了些刻意地靠在王耀肩头，装出喝醉后的模糊吐字。实际上他的神志依旧清明的很，仍然能感觉到王耀灼灼的目光落在自己的脸上，所有的醉意只不过是羞耻之下装模作样的借口。轻轻抬起头时，双唇正好撞在王耀的侧颈，就是这个动作捅破了窗户纸，昭示出刚刚暗流涌动下被遮掩住的欲望和意愿。  
王耀的眸光暗了暗，很明显读出了这个动作的特殊信息。作为回应他亲了亲本田菊微微发热的脸颊，在他的耳畔呢喃：“……你直说就是了，何必如此拐弯抹角。”  
许久未见，上一次，还是在本田菊临离开的前夜，他们滚作一团，在夜色里听着彼此动人的喘息，窗外映着的海岸就是第二天要送行的地方。又一次相遇时本田菊提出这样的要求实在再正常不过，就连王耀也承认，自己特意支开了其他人也是因为某些方面的小心思。  
他反身将本田菊抵在船舱壁上细细地亲吻，既害怕幅度过大让船失去平衡，又害怕力道不够不足以传达自己的想法。尽管本田菊的双唇被王耀含在口中制住，但他依旧从内心里如此地想微笑。他没醉，这点小滑头到底有没有被王耀看出来，其实一点也不要紧，只要王耀回应了他的索取，就算是达到了目的。  
本田菊抱住王耀的肩膀作为回应，模模糊糊间他注意到船舱的帘子还是束着的，向外看去一览无余，就伸手想去把帘子放下来。已经伸出去的手却偏偏被王耀捉了回来，王耀低声压在他的耳边：“又没人会看到。”  
本田菊不满地扯了扯王耀的衣领，在王耀脸颊上送上几个黏糊糊的吻，总算又想出来了个理由：“有蚊子。”  
王耀哑然失笑，最终还是没有继续和本田菊掰扯下去，自己转身去把帘子放了下来。待到再回头时便发现本田菊的领口也松了大半，这显然不是刚刚在松帘子的王耀干的，那还能是谁做的呢？  
本田菊这样贴心的举动显然方便了王耀的动作，他的手伸到本田菊胸前撩拨，满意地听见一声声忍耐不住的低吟。把帘子放下后，船舱内只剩下了暖色的蜡烛光，相比刚刚把他们映的仿佛不食烟火的清冷月光，橘红色的光线给整个船舱里都蒙上了一层情欲的气息。  
相比数十年前，本田菊的个子又长了些，也因此他的婴儿肥消退了好些，王耀的手滑到他的腰际，似乎手感没有那么软了，平添了几分清瘦。王耀知道本田菊腰间有些怕痒，于是手也总不愿从那里离开，手指如同拨着琴弦一般划过，惹得本田菊一个激灵忍不住缩了起来，正好被王耀捉住脚腕制住。  
王耀一脸得逞的得意，而本田菊似乎也没有被惹恼，玩味地笑着等着他的下一步动作。对王耀而言，本田菊的身体似乎就如一具上好的琴，而演奏出最美的乐曲的方法，只有王耀知道。  
王耀为了平稳起见，还是将本田菊放平在了船底上，顺手把坐垫拽过来给他垫着后脑勺。一只手从和服的下摆伸进去，果然内里什么也没穿。王耀记不太清这是传统如此还是可以所为，但是他抱着私心认为是后者。手指在腿根处来回打转，却偏偏不去碰关键的器官。  
本田菊身上敏感的地方早已被王耀撩拨了个遍，哪里还忍得住，自己却又不肯明说，一抬头轻轻咬了一口王耀的肩膀算是表达自己的意思，随即就因为要害处被握住而兴奋地颤抖。  
他在欢愉中闭上眼睛，想轻轻挪一挪身体以便更好的迎合王耀，谁知和服的下摆被王耀的膝盖压住而动弹不得。他在意乱情迷中伸手去解自己的腰带，想干脆赤裸着以解脱这些麻烦，却被王耀摁住了手，那意思，分明要看松垮凌乱的衣服摇摇欲坠地挂在本田菊身上的样子。  
真不知道他什么时候有的这种癖好。本田菊想，自己的手依然不肯安分，自然是去解了王耀的衣服。王耀对他这样的举动倒是默许，手上的动作又加快了些，很快手上沾满了温热的液体，听见本田菊一声呻吟，原本对付着自己衣扣的手不受控制地滑落。  
本田菊沉浸在高潮的余韵中颤抖，就连王耀伸进他甬道的手指都能感受到那软肉一缩一缩的。他们聚少离多，因此本田菊的经验尚不算丰富，乍然被进入依旧有些不适应，发出一声难耐的低吟。王耀低下头来去吻他的锁骨，头发垂下来在本田菊肩膀拂过，带起微微的痒意。嗅到的王耀的气息渐渐浓郁起来，令本田菊骤然回忆起上一次欢愉的经历，所有的温柔伴着湿漉漉的海风席卷了身体，不由自主地就放松了好些。  
他身体的变化自然也被王耀觉察到了，向内开拓逐渐变的容易，但是依然不敢贸然行动，停在他体内非要等本田菊亲自开口。最后本田菊终究忍不住用腿环住王耀的腰，咬着嘴唇就是不开口说明白。王耀心底虽然有些许的遗憾，到底也有些忍不住了，并没有继续去逗他。  
正准备进去的时候他瞥见一侧被冷落许久的酒菜，带着些玩笑的语气道：“一会儿腿可别乱蹬。”他不心疼那残羹冷炙，只是心疼那瓷盘瓷杯，他把自己压箱底的东西都拿出来了，一件件的都价值不菲。  
本田菊掐了一把王耀的腰：“什么时候了，你净想些别的。”  
说罢他的手突然一松，那是王耀猛地挺进了后穴，突如其来的快感让他一下子使不上力道。本田菊清晰地感受到船身被带的晃动了一下，那不大不小的幅度宛如他心头泛起的涟漪。久别之后，天知道他心里是有多欢喜地面对王耀再度打开自己。他用尽了所剩无几的力气抬起头送给王耀一个吻，相比较之前调情般的蜻蜓点水，这个吻显得格外认真，王耀甚至觉得自己的呼吸都要被夺走。作为回应王耀加快了动作，他迫不及待地想听见本田菊的喘息。结果自然如他所愿，还额外看到了本田菊嘴角挂着的涎水。  
交合处黏黏糊糊的，在这个夏夜里，这样的触感本该让人觉得烦躁才对，但是却让人无比贪恋。王耀的记忆也同样被唤醒，哪怕阔别已久，他依旧没有多费力气就找准了敏感点。这样精准而又频繁的刺激简直要令本田菊失去意识，哪怕他并没有喝醉，也仿佛已经醉在了王耀的怀抱中。  
他躺在船底，依旧能听见船下潺潺流动的水声，那声音和从自己身体里发出的水声似乎重合在了一起。他突然觉得，这一叶乌篷船在湖心飘荡，似乎就如自己在欲海中颠簸。王耀将这一叶小舟撑到了湖心，也将自己卷入了快感的波涛之中。  
谁也说不明白，这场性事到底是源于本田菊的刻意还是王耀的计划，也许两个原因都有，但是似乎已经不重要了。王耀在激烈的动作中低下头来吻着本田菊汗湿的鬓角，他自然明白本田菊身上略高的温度是来源于情欲而非酒精。  
最终攀上顶峰时本田菊一个呜咽，那样少见的嗓音如同小猫的叫声挠在王耀的心口上。他今晚无论是主动还是被动，都不曾有过示弱的时候，唯有这一声格外惹王耀怜惜。本田菊的后穴也因为生理上的快感而收缩，这一下也惹得王耀忍不住交代在了他体内。  
结束之后本田菊依旧窝在王耀的怀里，两个人静默了半晌才慢慢分开。本田菊慢慢直起腰来，被压在身下的衣服被滴上了些许液体，半只袖子依然挂在小臂上，正合了王耀起初的执念。  
待到他神志缓过来时王耀已经替他穿好了衣服，他有些许困意，但是不肯入眠，倚在一旁注视着王耀收起被自己要求放下的帘子。晚风吹进来驱散了狭窄船舱里的燥热，他向外望去，水上的星河灿烂依旧，从高挂的月亮可以大致判断，时间已经很晚了。  
他看着王耀去取早已备好的过夜用的枕头和薄被，“耀”，他问，“明天若是醒晚了怎么办？”  
王耀唇角一勾：“反正都由我安排是了。”  
他们向外望去，湖面的确广阔，无论从哪个方向望去都难看到岸边。就算有人找不到他们，寻到这个湖边，估计也是无计可施的吧。如果他们是寻常人，要亲热时自然不用躲到这个偏僻难寻的地方。但是转念一想似乎也无妨，无论他们是谁，也并不影响今夜的欢好。  
他们并肩躺下时，明明尚未入睡，却仿佛已经经历了美梦一场。


End file.
